


Christmas Lights and Snowball Fights

by ZaccRiseC3P



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, OzQrow secret santa, Silly, cloqwork, it's really just two dorks playing in the snow, ozqrow - Freeform, what do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaccRiseC3P/pseuds/ZaccRiseC3P
Summary: Oz has a little accident while trying to decorate the outside of the house for Christmas.  Luckily, Qrow always knows how to make his favorite wizard's day just a little brighter.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Lights and Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for [@popculturepagan13](https://popculturepagan13.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for Ozqrow Secret Santa 2020! The prompt was "Christmas decorations, snow, and hot chocolate!" A fluffy, fantastic prompt. I hope you like what I did with it XD

It’s the most wonderful time of the year.

At least, that’s what Oz kept reminding himself as he stood atop a ladder, looming twenty feet in the air, as he struggled to hang the last of the string lights on the rim of the roof. He had already lost his footing more than a few times and the cold was starting to eat through his jacket and gloves. Right now, he was just grateful that the snow had stopped falling. The only thing that made the whole ordeal worth it was knowing that when he was done the outside of the house was going to look absolutely stunning.

Of course, he would have appreciated some assistance from Qrow with the outside decorations, but, as much as the immortal hated to admit it, having the huntsman around while Oz stood several feet in the air on a slippery metal ladder was simply a disaster waiting to happen. It was almost guaranteed that someone would get hurt. But it wasn’t Qrow’s fault- not directly, anyway. Sometimes a semblance was just a cruel twist of fate. Which was why Oz sent Qrow out to run their holiday errands for the afternoon. Just because the avian man couldn’t help decorate didn’t mean he couldn’t help prepare for Christmas in other ways.

Suddenly, the gravelly sound of tires rolling over concrete and the squeak of a car’s brake snuck up behind Oz. His partner was home a little earlier than he expected. Nothing to worry about. He was just… about… done-

_CRASH!_

One misstep sent Oz flying off the ladder. While the tumble itself was a stroke of bad luck, his landing was quite the opposite. The headmaster landed in a relatively fluffy pile of snow with a _thud_. His lungs tightened up on impact, the wind knocked out of him as soon as he hit the ground.

“Oz. Oz! Are you ok?”

For a moment, the headmaster couldn’t respond, the cold making it harder for the immortal to find his breath again. The only answer he could muster was a weak laugh as his partner stood over, concern etched into his features. 

When he realized Oz was alright, Qrow’s worry melted away and he laughed with him, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 _A reasonable assumption,_ Oz thought.

While his back was now aching from the fall, the biggest problem was the cold, wet snow he was lying in. It seeped through his jacket with no problem and he could feel it starting to spread to the long sleeve shirt he was wearing underneath. With the cold already biting at his hands and feet, this was the last thing Oz needed.

“How’s the weather down there?” Qrow smirked, head tilted.

The crooked smile on Qrow’s face gave Oz an idea. As soon as Qrow stretched out a hand to help the immortal to his feet, he knew he had an opening.

Oz grabbed Qrow’s hand and grinned, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Before Qrow knew what was happening, Oz yanked his arm as hard as he could, sending Qrow tumbling into the snow bank next to him.

“Hey!” Qrow protested through a laugh.

Oz knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw Qrow stretch out his arm and grab a fist full of snow. Sure enough, the frozen white crystals flew through the air and exploded on impact with Oz’s chest. Qrow hadn’t even bothered to properly shape it into a ball. The flecks that shot up and hit Oz’s chin stung and emphasized the cold. Oz was not going to let that slide. He rolled away from his partner and got to his knees, ready to start playing offense. Unfortunately, Qrow had the same idea- and a headstart.

The snowballs started flying and Oz raised his hand just in time to block the first one. The ball of white fluff dissipated on impact with the small green force field emanating from Oz’s palm. Qrow continued to fire, but every effort was just as feeble as the first. Oz had a rhythm down and Qrow couldn’t land a single hit. The huntsman needed a new approach.

“Oh, that’s how you’re gonna play?” Qrow mumbled to himself.

Qrow put his feet underneath him before using all his lower body strength to launch himself at his partner. He successfully caught Oz off guard and tackled him into the snow. The force caused them both to sink deeper into the freezing powder. A laugh rose in both of their chests as Oz conceded defeat. As Qrow started shifting his weight in an effort to release Oz from his hold, he ended up only sinking even more. He laughed again, apologizing, until he looked into his partner’s eyes. Oz was still smiling, and his smile was so _close_. It only took a second for Qrow to close the gap between them.

Qrow’s kiss was the best source of warmth Oz could’ve asked for. When Qrow pulled away the cold returned twice as strong, lingering, like a reminder of a connection that was no longer there. All Oz wanted to do was hold Qrow’s lips in his forever. However, there were always more practical ways for Oz to warm up on a chilly winter afternoon.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Oz laughed, “I would like to go inside at some point.”

“What?” Qrow teased, his face still hovering over Oz’s. “You’re not comfortable out here?”

“Generally speaking, freezing is considered quite uncomfortable.”

Qrow’s head dipped as he laughed, “You are _so_ dramatic.”

Grunting with the effort, Qrow successfully stood up and trudged out of the snow mound. He dusted himself off before offering a charming smile and an extended hand, “Need some help?”

A scoff fell from Oz’s lips as he accepted his partner’s hand. The headmaster popped up and leaned in, letting his momentum carry him into another soft, warm kiss.

With a smile that could have melted the glaciers of Solitas, Oz gently caressed Qrow’s face and said, “Thank you, love.”

Qrow was left dumbfounded, standing out in the cold with a stupid smile on his face. Even after all this time, it still didn’t take much for Oz to take Qrow’s breath away. Eventually, he was able to recover and he followed his partner inside.

A violent shiver ran down Oz’s spine as he removed his jacket, gloves, and boots. The snow that was left in his hair now tickling his neck only amplified the feeling. Immediately, Oz disappeared into the bedroom for a moment to change into something dryer and warmer. He emerged a few moments later in a fresh, green long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants, but still he couldn’t escape the cold. Another shiver spread down his back, his teeth chattering from the sensation. Oz hugged his chest and rubbed his own arms in a feeble attempt to warm up again.

“I can’t seem to shake this chill.”

Suddenly, a light weight fell onto Oz’s shoulders and he looked down to see a soft blanket now cascading around his arms.

“Better?” Qrow’s voice floated into Oz’s ear as his partner’s arms slipped under his own.

“Yes,” Oz hummed as he reveled in the warmth of his partner’s embrace. “Now all I’m missing is-”

“This?”

Oz didn’t even register that Qrow had let go for a moment until he looked down and saw a steaming mug of cocoa suspended in front of him. Oz graciously accepted the drink as he asked, “Am I really that predictable?”

“Please,” Qrow laughed as he wrapped his arms around Oz’s waist again. “Your favorite winter drink might be the only predictable thing about you.” A light kiss on the cheek served as the cap to his fond observation.

The weight of Qrow’s head rested firmly on Oz’s shoulder and pressed against his cheek. Oz lifted his mug to his lips and took a small sip before leaning into Qrow’s touch. After a moment, he adjusted, pressing his nose against his partner’s cheek and letting a small smile break through. A second passed, then a minute, then five, Qrow’s presence enough to make the lingering numbness start to dissipate. 

Warm. Comfortable. Safe.

Finally, Qrow got tired of standing. He unwrapped his arms from around Oz’s waist and made his way over to the couch. Silently, he beckoned Oz over, waving a hand that clearly meant, “Come here, sit with me.” A sigh escaped Oz’s lips as he followed his partner’s lead, taking another sip of cocoa as he walked across the room. Oz sat down, leaned against Qrow’s side and brought his knees up to his chest, careful not to spill the hot drink he was holding in the process. Mug cradled in one hand, he used his free one to hug the arm Qrow had wrapped around his shoulder now. After a light squeeze and another kiss on the cheek from Qrow, the huntsman asked, “Still cold?”

“Only a little,” Oz answered coyly.

“Maybe this’ll help.”

As soon as Oz felt Qrow’s hand gently caress his chin and pull his face closer, he knew he’d be grateful for Qrow’s “help.” Their lips effortlessly melted together and as Oz let his lips gently slide against his partner’s he realized that it worked. Just like that, the chill was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and have a wonderful holiday season! 💚❤️🎄


End file.
